


My King

by NovaRain



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Fanart, M/M, T'Tony - Freeform, Tony Stark Bingo 2018, ironpanther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Marvel fanart: (sub) Tony sitting on (dom) T’Challa’s lap, while lounging on massive, plush floor pillows that are draped in animal fur. *I’m not a fan of real life furs. Even with drawn fur–we’ll just imagine this jaguar died of natural causes. Created for Tony Stark Bingo Challenge 2018. Topic was “Kink: Dom/Sub” (K1).Not 100% happy with this drawing, but the best I can do for the moment. Don’t ask me what Tony’s wearing, just random leather gear I googled. T’Challa’s suit is based off a black number he wears in the Black Panther movie, but in a deep purple with simplified designs (because I hate drawing clothes, they’re too hard).Tony’s panther paw print tattoo has the words “MY KING” in Wakandan around it. T’Challa’s beaded bracelet reads “TONY” in Wakandan.





	My King

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel fanart: (sub) Tony sitting on (dom) T’Challa’s lap, while lounging on massive, plush floor pillows that are draped in animal fur. *I’m not a fan of real life furs. Even with drawn fur–we’ll just imagine this jaguar died of natural causes. Created for Tony Stark Bingo Challenge 2018. Topic was “Kink: Dom/Sub” (K1).
> 
> Not 100% happy with this drawing, but the best I can do for the moment. Don’t ask me what Tony’s wearing, just random leather gear I googled. T’Challa’s suit is based off a black number he wears in the Black Panther movie, but in a deep purple with simplified designs (because I hate drawing clothes, they’re too hard). 
> 
> Tony’s panther paw print tattoo has the words “MY KING” in Wakandan around it. T’Challa’s beaded bracelet reads “TONY” in Wakandan.

**Author's Note:**

> [MyTumblr](https://novarain01.tumblr.com/)


End file.
